Mobile users often query a particular website or system for information of interest to the user (e.g., a nearby restaurant, or another point of interest). Users also set up alerts about certain items of interests, e.g., an alert when a new text message or email message is received. Typically, content supplied to users is based on a user-initiated request as described above. In some cases, a driver of a motor vehicle may be interested learning about points of interest that he/she is approaching using his/her mobile device.
The mobile device may be configured to display information (e.g., text) via a screen. However, viewing text on a screen while a user is traveling or moving may be inconvenient. The mobile device may be configured to determine its current geographic location.